Before Frost
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: A series of one shots or short arcs from before Jack was Jack Frost. It will mainly work around Jack's belief in the guardians, but any ideas from before Jack is Jack Frost will be put here if there short.
1. Christmas

It had been snowing for the last week now. The snow was deep and spread as long as the eye can see, covering the trees and the roofs of the houses.

"It's all so white!" shouted the little boy pointing to the snow, the boy had brown hair to match his eyes, in a few days he would have his first proper Christmas.

Before the child had been too small for many of the activities done on Christmas, but this year he was almost seven. He had helped decorate the house and now he was going to play in the snow that he was so excited about.

"Your right Jack, it is, do you like write?"

"Yep, it is so bright and pretty!" he shouted and ran outside throwing the snow in the air "and it's soft too! Is everything white soft, mummy?"

The young lady sat down on the doorstep to watch her young son "no, darling, not everything, but snow is."

"Snow..." the kid said sitting down in it and looking at it careful as it melted in his hand, he laughed "it is wet!"

"Yes, snow is made out of water?"

"You make snow?"

"No, the sky does, it comes out of the sky like rain, but colder."

"I like snow, it is soft and white and wet!"

"Yes, it is..."

Jack played in the snow for the next hour, he made snow castles and angels. He threw it into the air and watched it fall down and he laughed.

When his mum finally dragged him inside, he sat at the window and stared outside at the snow. It was all so new to him. And he liked it, he liked the cold, white, wet, soft, snow.

The next day was Christmas eve, Jack was shopping with his mummy for the things needed for there dinner. He looked at all the shops with wonder in his eyes, his mind filled with unspoken questions. He laughed when a big fat man dressed in red with a long write beard waved to him.

"Why is that man dressed so strangely?" Jack asked pointing.

"It's rude to point, darling" she said with a smile "his Santa."

"Who?"

"Santa is a very jolly man who comes at night on Christmas eve and gives good behaved children toys, he leaves them under the tree."

Jack's eyes widened as he listened.

"He rides a sleigh pulled by magical reindeer who fly though the night and leaves toys under the tree for good children and coal for bad children. He has two long lists titled naught and nice that had every child in the world on it.

"That must be a long lists, there are more then a hundred children in the whole world!" Jack shouted making his mummy laugh.

"Yes, they are very long lists."

"Which list am I on mummy?"

"You'll find out tomorrow morning, wont you."

"I can't wait! I hope I'm good... I really hope I'm good..." he looked scared.

"I'm sure you are darling" his mummy said with a sweet smile.

They finished there shopping, Jack got to carry the pudding, he loved to feel like he was helping his mummy. Especially now that he knew there was a list somewhere for helpful children.

Jack had just entered the house when suddenly he collapsed, causing his mum to turn and drop the shopping, kneeling down to check if her child was ok.

"Jack? Are you ok darling?"

Jack gave a small nod "I feel hot..." he whispered as he was picked up by his mummy who carefully checked his temperature.

"You have a fever darling... you should rest, I'll sort out the shopping, don't worry."

Jack gave a small nod as his mother carefully carried him up to his room and tucked him in bed, opening the window to let in the cool breeze.

"Goodnight, mummy..." he whispered as he fell asleep.

That night, the moon shined brightly and snow fell slowly. Jack woke up, he still felt feverish and decided he needed a glass of water, he poked his head out the window feeling the snow and smiling before he got up and walked downstairs, he opened the door to the living room that he needed to go though to get to the kitchen when he saw a man standing by the Christmas tree.

Jack carefully stepped in silently and looked at this man. He was big and wearing a big red coat, Jack recognized him and his eyes filled with wonder as he watched the man.

North was carefully searching the sack when he realized he was not alone. He turned around and saw the little boy staring at him. At first he wasn't sure what to do but when he saw the wonder in the young child's eyes, he smiled.

Jack smiled back up at the big man "hello" he whispered.

"Hello" North said and knelt down so as to be the same height as the kid, Jack took a few steps forwards.

"Are you Santa?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are Jack, aren't you?"

"You know who I am?" Jack's looked excited.

"I know every child in the world" North said "you where very good behaved this year."

Jack's eyes filled with joy "really?"

North nodded and grabbed the kids hands "of course, seems you've been helping your mummy out a lot."

"I like to help, mummy says one day I will be just like my dad and I will be hard working" he said proudly as he smiled up at North.

"That's very good to hear, I got you a very special present this year, can you guess which it is?" he asked showing Jack the sack. It was filled with loads of different presents wrapped up in different and colourful wrapping paper. They all where made to suit the child they where for.

Jack looked at the different colours and loved all of them, each and every design was beautiful and colourful, then one caught his eyes. It was write with beautiful snowflakes painted on it. He pointed to it, North got it out and nodded.

"Your right, this one is yours, do you like the paper?"

"It's pretty, and write... is it snow?"

"This are snowflakes... they come with the snow, there all different, now two are the same."

"Wow... there so pretty!"

"They are, do you like the snow?"

"It's so white and soft and wet!" he shouted excitedly "it's lots of fun to play in."

"That's good to hear" North said carefully placing the gift under the tree "you can open it tomorrow, is that okay?"

Jack nodded "thank you very much Mr. Santa" he said holding out his hands, North chuckled and shook it.

"You need to go back to bed now, is that okay?"

"I need to get water first, mummy says I need water when I'm hot."

North eyes widened as he realized the temperature of the young child's hands "are you ill?"

"I get hot, sometimes, mummy says it will stop when I get older" Jack replied.

"I see, well you best get that water then and hope your not hot tomorrow, nobody should be ill on Christmas" North said and led the child to the kitchen to help him get a glass of water.

After the child drank his drink North picked up the kid "lets go to bed now, shall we?" he asked.

Jack yawned and nodded cuddle up to North and falling asleep. North carefully carried the kid up to his room and lay him down. He sighed, he would surely be running late now, but that didn't stop him from making sure the child was comfortable and the window was wide open.

"Goodnight, Jack" he finally whispered leaving.

The child woke up only one more that night and saw out of his window a sleigh pulled by reindeer flying away before falling asleep once more and dreaming about sleighs and snowflakes.

The next morning Jack was feeling much better. He told his parents about his meeting with Santa and about the snowflakes. They had a lovely Christmas.

Jack kept the paper from his present, his mum put it in a frame and placed it in the room, this made Jack very happy. Jack had received what looked like a hot water bottle except it was shaped like a snowflake. His mummy filled it with snow or ice whenever Jack had a fever now and it helped a lot more then she expected.

After the day was over, and his mummy had left him in bed. He sat up and looked out the window, it was closed and a part of it was covered in frost. Carefully he wrote 'Thank You' on the window using the frost. All do he couldn't really write and it wasn't really understandable, it was the fought that counted. And Jack felt very thankful as he cuddled his snowflake close and fell asleep.

His dreams where soon filled with snowflakes and big friendly men with swords.


	2. Easter

Jack carefully knelt behind a bush, his eyes on his pray, he took aim and shot. Bulls eyes. He burst into laughter feeling proud as he walked out of the bush and ran over to the bunny making sure it was dead before picking it up and throwing the animal over his shoulder.

This would make a delicious meal, he couldn't wait to show his mum and dad. He ran back home and smiled as he heard his sister laughing, he carefully opened the door.

"I'm back!" he called, his little sister ran over to him imediately.

Jack was fifteen and his younger sister was about five now "Jack! Jack! Guess what day it is today!" she shouted excitedly.

Jack smiled "what day is it today?" he asked.

"Easter! Today is Easter! Mummy said the Easter Bunny will have hidden eggs, you will come search with me won't you?"

"Oh.. umm, sure" Jack said hiding the dead bunny behind his back and giving a guilty grin "just need to umm... go.. do something first... wait for me outside okay?"

Pippa let out an excited squeal and ran outside to prepared a basket to collect the colourful eggs in. Jack sighed with relief.

His mother laughed "hide the evidence Jack, all the kids will chase you down with forks and torched if you don't."

"Ha ha, you could have warmed me, I forgot all about Easter."

"I didn't really think about it honey" she said taking the bunny from Jack and inspecting it "good job Jack, I will prepared it for tonight's dinner, we'll tell her it's chicken, okay?"

"Of course, I best go play with her" he said putting his gun away "you know what there like at that age" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you where much worse Jack, you used to get a net and chase down every bunny you saw, by the end of the day it would be too full of eggs to swing but still..."

Jack laughed giving his mother a hug "you will have so many stories to tell my grand children, may be the only thing that makes me hesitate" he said before grabbing a basket and opening the door.

"Bye mum! See you later!"

"Be careful!"

"We will" he said as his sister pulled him of into the forest.

Jack watched smiling as he sister searched in bushes and under tree roots finding the beautifully coloured eggs and putting then in her basket. Jack leaned against a tree and nearly stepped on an egg, he knelt down and picked it up inspecting it.

It was a light blue with beautiful write snowflakes on it. It matched the wrapping paper that hanged on his wall, on further inspection he realized it was hallow, not a proper egg. This meant Jack would not have to break it and could keep it for decoration.

He grinned, this was pretty cool he fought as he placed it carefully in his basket wondering who had done it, suddenly a childish memory came back to him of Santa and the present. He shook his head, that was just a dream.

"Look Jack! I found another!" Pippa called from up a tree.

"Well done!" Jack called standing under the tree in case the young girl fell.

"Interesting" the Easter Bunny said leaning on a tree, watching the two siblings enjoying his eggs "can't remember painting that egg."

Pippa climbed down "look Jack!"

"Wow, so many!"

"And there all pretty colours!" she shouted running of to search for some more.

"Your right, they are" he said following her.

"How many have you found Jack?"

"Only one! Your rubbish at this game!"

"I'm not rubbish at any game!" Jack denied and showed her his egg "I found the best one, it wont rot so I can keep it forever" he said with a smirk.

"Lucky! But it still doesn't beat all my eggs."

"I used to find loads more" Jack said "when I was little I ever saw the Easter Bunny once" he said with a grin.

"Really? Jack tell me! Tell me!"

"What about the eggs?"

"We can take a break! Here you can have one of my eggs and we can stop for a snack" she offered.

Jack took the offered egg, a light green one with pink spiral on it "okay, you got a deal" he said sitting down and starting his story. His sister looked at him eagerly as she listened.

"This was when I was seven years old, it was my first Easter going out to search for eggs on my own, which meant I could stay as long as I wanted without my parents rushing me home. My search was going great, eggs of every colours, red, blue, green, purple... You name it.

Now I was sitting under a tree, may have been this tree even, they all look the same" he shrugged "now mum had made me a packed lunch, I had an apple, some bread and some carrots. Obviously bunnies like carrots so I fought the Easter Bunny must too. So I decided the Easter Bunny decided a treat for all his work.

I knew bunnies liked it in bushed so I placed them in front of that bush there and sat down for lunch. Then I remembered some bunnies are scared of people, so I climbed up into the tree to hide, I ate my lunch and decided to stay just a little longer to see if the bunny came."

"Did it come?" Pippa asked eagerly.

Jack nodded "it did... but you know it wasn't like the bunnies you see running around in the forest."

"What was it like?"

"It was huge! Bigger then that tree over there, he had strange marking covering his fur. He had weapons on him. At first I was scared, I wasn't going to come down but then one of my precious eggs fell and I treasured it so much I jumped out the tree to save it."

"Did you?"

"No, I landed on it and got myself all dirty."

Pippa laughed "silly Jack, what happened next?"

"Well the bunny had already picked up the carrots and was munching on them. At first he looked at me confused then he laughed. He helped me up and jumped up getting my basket for me." Jack said simply smiling at the strange memory. And for a second he fought he saw the same bunny leaning against a tree grinning at him. He shook his head and the bunny was gone.

"Was he nice?"

"Yeah, but very busy."

"Aww... did you ever see him again?"

Jack shook his head "maybe next year we can bring some carrots and climb a tree, sound good?"

Pippa jumped up exited "definitely!" she shouted.

Jack laughed biting his eggs carefully placing the broken shell in his basket "but this year, I bet you can't find as many eggs as I did back when I was your age!"

"I bet I can!" Pippa shouted and ran of to search for the eggs.

Bunny still watching grinned, the kid had a good memory, most kids just forgot about this stuff when they stopped believing. But then Jackson had not stopped believing, his light still flicked on every so often. It was strange, as if the kid couldn't get himself to fully stop believing.

Bunny didn't know that in two years time, the kids light would go out forever. And when it happened, his light wasn't the only one to fade forever.


	3. Dreams

Jack, at a young age, before he even had a younger sister, had been seen a sickly child by all does who lived in the village. And Jack knew they where right. He found himself burning up in the middle of winter, coughing and crying as his tummy hurt and he failed to eat.

Because of this Jack often woke up late and night, the pain being to much for him to handle or needing some water. And all do this was a sad thing, everyone in the village said it was, Jack liked waking up in the night at least, because he got to see the golden sand like stuff that floated into the houses while everyone else was asleep.

This was one of does nights, Jack was seven years old, he stared at the window with tired eyes. He had tried to sleep but he felt like he would burn up so he distracted himself with the wind and the golden sand he had come to love so much.

Sandy was spreading his sand like he did every night, he stood on his golden dream cloud when he spotted something, someone, staring out of his window. Sandy frowned, he looked sleepy, as Sandy tried to reach him with some dream sand, it had no effect, the boy began to cough and Sandy realized why.

Jack touched the small line of dream sand that had reached him as he held his other hand to his mouth to cough, it turned into a picture that quickly made Jack smile, it was beautiful. Snowflakes made out of a gold, a snowman and a bunny. Jack laughed and tried to touch it, making the picture become even more clear.

Sandy smiled at the happy child, playing with his dream even when awake, but the joy ended when his coughing got worse and he collapsed onto his bed, to weak to even sit up, he began to cry. Sandy hesitated then he lowered his cloud carefully entering the boy's room though the window.

Jack didn't notice at first, he just kept crying and coughing, it hurt, his throat hurt. And he was so hot, summer was coming and already the heat was making the child ill. He hadn't told his parents yet, he knew they would figure out soon but he chose to put it of for as long as possible, he hated when they worried, they became so frightened.

Sandy carefully grabbed Jack's hands making him look up with wide eyes, he had never seen one of the sand picture become so big or so clear. Sandy smiled and Jack realize who he was.

"Your the sandman aren't you? You make the golden sand... the dreams..."

Sandy nodded and carefully helped Jack become comfortable in the bed before checking his temperature, Jack tried his best not to cough as he looked up at Sandy happily, eyes filled with wonder, North would be proud, memories of all the sand pictures he had seen, and a fulfilled hope of one day seeing he who crated them. Jack was everything the guardians protected in children and more.

"Are you here because I'm awake?"

Sandy smiled, making a picture of dolphins followed by bunnies and snowflakes, dreams. Then a questions marks.

"I like dreams" Jack whispered "they only come at night, they aren't the same when I sleep in the day... I wish I slept all night and only at night... like the other children."

Sandy frowned but then smiled pointing to himself then to Jack. Jack looked confused, Sandy repeated the action.

"You can help?" Jack asked.

Sandy nodded, and before Jack could ask how, Sandy made Jack sleep with his dream sand. From that night on, Sandy visited him every night, making sure the dream sand he sent was stronger, enough to keep him properly asleep all night. Even after Jack stopped believing, Sandy couldn't make himself stop the visit, because of that, he was the first one to find out, years in the future, when Jack died.

**Author Note:**

**I am so sorry about such a short chapter! I wanted to do Sandy but there is very little I could think about to say for him... I will probably do Tooth next. Just because she is the only one I haven't done yet. **


	4. Teeth

Jack was walking home after a hard working day. He was thirteen, only just a teenager yet he had began working months before his birthday. He had to admit it was hard work, but he had always loved being bale to help his family out. Especially now that he had a little sister to care for.

Jack coughed a little as he stopped to drink some water at the lake. He loved walking home though the forest, it was a lovely walk, especially during winter, the lake would freeze soon and snow would fall. Before Jack loved the snow because he felt healthier with it around, now he didn't need it as much. But it still brought him comfort.

"Jackson Overland" came a male voice from behind him.

Jack's eyes widened he turned around backing away and nearly falling into the lake. A group of older boys approached him, fists clenched, looking threatening. Jack looked around, searching for an escape route.

"Had a busy day? You look slightly nervous."

Jack gulped "don't come any closer..." he whispered reaching out and grabbing hold of a stick "I've not got time for this!"

"Oh, hear that guys, he hasn't got time for us?"

The others laughed causing Jack to bite his lip as he held up the stick trying to look threatening "I'm warning you! I-I will not hesitate to act in self defence!"

"Self defence? Are you saying you think I'm going to attack you?"

Jack hesitated "it is the impression you give, in all honesty."

"I feel offended."

Jack's brown eyes filled with fear as the boys began to surround him, closing in, making him feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Now Jack, we don't want to hurt you... no, we can easily hold back, just give us your earning from today" the boy said.

Jack looked at him "what? I spent all day working! I work to pay for my family!"

"Yes, and we have families too."

"Then get your own job."

The boy frowned "we gave you a choice" he said and grinned "prepare yourself."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked behind him at the river, there was no point of jumping in, they would just stand around and wait until he had to get out because of the cold. But he could at least prevent them from getting what they wanted, quickly he threw his bag into the water.

"Go get it" he said grinning, still holding his stick, now more calm, knowing it would do him no good.

The boy looked at the lake and then at Jack "you can go swimming now and get that!"

"Not happening."

"Fine" he said sounding bitter, he grabbed Jack by the neck and threw him against a tree, Jack whimpered and held up his stick as he managed to land on his feet.

It didn't do much good, a boy took it out of his hand as easy as taking candy from a baby. Another boy punched, another kicked, Jack closed his eyes and breathed, waiting for it to stop, he heard voices but couldn't be bothered to listen to what they where saying.

The pain went on until the pain finally Jack's entire world faded into blackness. By the times Jack woke up, it was not sunset but a few hours before sunrise, Jack frowned as he looked up at the sky, the moon and the stars shone brightly even do Jack could tell from here the moon was the night would soon end.

Jack tasted blood in his mouth, he reached up for it and pulled out two teeth that had fallen during the fight, he sighed "that's the last of my Baby Teeth" he whispered, before looking around. The stick he had used was on the floor. There was no sing of the boys who had attacked him, Jack guessed they had left long ago.

He grabbed the stick using it for support before he wondered over to the lake, looking down into it's depths to see if his bag was still there, he couldn't really see, deciding he had nothing to lose, he placed the stick and his teeth on the ground before diving in.

He had to swim to the bottom three times before he managed to find his bag and get it up, he sighed checking everything was there and throwing it over his shoulder once more, he grabbed the stick and the teeth and began to make his way home.

He got home and opened the door as quietly as he could. His mum came running the moment it was open "Jack!" she shouted a bit louder then she intended, waking Jack's sister who came running down the stairs "are you okay?" she asked a bit quieter looking at Jack worried.

It was obvious he was not, he had been attacked and there was no need to say it, but Jack did anyway "I'm fine, I was attacked on my way home, they wanted to take my earning but... I didn't let them" he grinned.

"Oh, you need to be more careful! We'll find a way for your dad to walk with you back or something, this can't keep happening."

"I know mum, I will be more careful next time" he promised, then turned to his sister who looked worried, she had never seen her brother like this.

"You should be in bed."

"I was worried about you, Jack."

Jack smiled "I understand, but don't worry, I'm not working tomorrow, you want to play outside?"

"Yes please! Are does teeth?" she asked spotting what Jack held in his hands, Jack opened up his hands.

"Yeah... but don't worry, they baby teeth, there meant to fall out, the Tooth Fairy will visit tonight."

"Who?"

"You don't know about the Tooth Fairy?" Jack pretended to be shocked.

His sister shook her head.

"Well, sounds I have a story to tell you."

His sister smiled as Jack led her upstairs and to her bed, Jack sat down and began to tell her about the Tooth Fairy, about how she collected every child's teeth and gave them a gift or some money. He told her about how she had lots of little helpers and how hyper she was.

Eventually his sister fell asleep and he tucked her into bed, placed his teeth and fell asleep moment later. A small fairy flew in, just before sunrise, the last teeth for the night, she smiled at the dreams floating above the children's head before grabbing the teeth and leaving some coins.

The next morning Jack spent the coins to buy him and his sisters a treat, a treat that was hard enough to make his sister's first loose tooth come out and inspire Jack to make up more stories about the Tooth Fairy.

It became a tradition hat Jack would make up a story about the Tooth Fairy and tell it to his sister each time she lost a tooth. These stories where so good, that some of the fairies would come listen then pass the story around.

All the fairies where horrified when Jack's sister lost a tooth after Jack's death, and they found her crying into her mother's lap, explaining how Jack would tell her story, screaming about how she would never hear another story from him again.

It broken all of the fairies hearts, one in particular, the one to pick up his last baby teeth, Baby Tooth, was the first to recognize Jack when the mischievous winter spirit began to wonder the world, spreading snow and ice.

Bringing trouble and fun, wherever he went he would start a snow ball fight, start a blizzard. Freeze a lake, freeze a fountain, perhaps even a water park.

And does teeth! So shiny and white! They always managed to distract the fairies form there work.


End file.
